1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a recovery system for an unmanned underwater vehicle, and in particular to a modular recovery apparatus for dispensing a tow line with a float, where the recovery apparatus is fitted to the unmanned underwater vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Unmanned underwater vehicles have the characteristic of being easier to launch than to recover, especially in high seas. Restrictions from the sea state dictate if the mission is conducted that day. If the determination was made of the possibility of a high sea state at the time of recovery, or the UUV could not be moved to a shielded area away from the high sea state, the UUV wasn't launched. Recovery is made using a small recovery boat, and damage to the UUV is probable in high seas during recovery when the small recovery boat would hit or run over the UUV. Recovery typically employs a securing sled or a loop wire that snags a hook projecting from the UUV, and a robotic arm that secures the UUV onto the deck of the launch ship.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,475 to Jan W Crane and Helmut Portmann, both from Panama City Beach, Fla., discloses a launch and recovery system for unmanned underwater vehicles (UUV). The system includes a watercraft with a stern end wall movable between a vertical position and a ramp position that is angled downward toward the water surface. A storage platform mounted on the watercraft and terminating at the stern end wall defines a storage area for UUVs. An arm is pivotally mounted to the watercraft at a position forward of the storage platform. The arm has an outboard end that can be extended to positions aft of the watercraft and on either side thereof. The arm is also retractable such that its outboard end is positionable over the storage platform. A capture mechanism is mounted to the outboard end of the arm and is used to capture a UUV that maneuvers thereto in the water. A homing mechanism is coupled to the arm and is used to transmit a homing signal through the water for use by the UUV in maneuvering towards the capture mechanism.